


With Hope

by Mx_BlackWayWentzDunStylesHemmings



Category: Legend Series - Marie Lu
Genre: Amnesia, Canon Compliant, Cutesy, Dreams, F/M, Fluff, Love, Romance, remembering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8249236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mx_BlackWayWentzDunStylesHemmings/pseuds/Mx_BlackWayWentzDunStylesHemmings
Summary: My interpretation of what Daniel would write in a letter to June when he started to remember her. Set right before the epilogue in Champion.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic and i really hope you guys like it. I wrote this right after i finished champion because i felt like there was more description needed with Day's memories to fully understand his mindset. Well, here it is...

Raven Haired Girl,

I have no idea who you are, but at the same time I do. 

There is a huge hole in my heart and I can't even remember why. I constantly have these dreams when I close my eyes, dreams about you, about us. Yet I have never once seen your face in them, after all these nights and years. 

I don't dare tell Eden, my brother, about you and them. He wouldn't think any less of me, I know that. It is just that I'm afraid he will help me find you. I am not afraid of knowing who you are, but of you looking at me with love-filled eyes, while I look back with no hint of recognition. I could never hurt another person like that, much less if it was solely for my benefit. And yet making that decision hurts me almost beyond repair. It is so torturous, feeling love for a person you can't even remember the name of. 

I've been starting to convince myself that you aren't even real, that the dreams I have are just that, dreams. But I want you to be real, I want it so bad that it pains me to think you aren't. Do you think of me as much as I dream of you? Do you long to see me, to touch me, to hear my voice? 

I remember sitting in a hospital bed, people telling me that I had been in a coma for the past five months, I was dazed, confused, and still trying to piece together reality. Then I suddenly heard the door to my room open, and look up. Walking directly to me is a girl, a beautiful one with dark hair and warm amber eyes. I don't remember much of the conversation we had, just that she said, "It was an honor to fight beside you." The reason I remember that specific moment is the emotion in the girl's eyes, the love and loss and pain trying to burst out of her. Was that you? Did I let you slip right through my fingers without even knowing? I'm not sure I could forgive myself if I did.

Did my family ever meet you? Did my mother approve of you? Did John treat you like a little sister? Did Eden look up to you? All of these questions I hope will be answered one day. There is a fog around you that I would like to clear away.

Snippets of us are coming back the more I think of you. A street fight. A kiss in an extravagant bathroom. The feeling of your hands running along the muscles of my arm. The way you gritted your teeth when you admitted something to me that I now can't remember. The passion. The longing. The intensity of it all. And I only remember a small fraction of it now. Just enough to make it hurt.

Eden is going back to Los Angeles because he has an interview for some engineering position, which of coarse means I'm going as well. I won't ever leave his side, he's the only family I have left, and I am all he has left.

I am hoping beyond belief that this is where you lived, and where you still do. I hope that I will meet you one balmy night on the street, like normal people do. That we will catch each other's eye and stop to introduce ourselves. I don't know your face now, but I hope that I will see it and then remember it is you.

Now that I have this all down, I want to send it to you. But I knew when I sat down that I'd never be able to. So I'll seal the envelope and keep it in hopes that I will one day see you again and be able to deliver it.

With Hope,

Daniel Altan Wing


End file.
